It can be useful to determine how readily fluids (such as, hydrocarbons, fracturing fluids, etc.) flow through earth formations and proppant. For example, selection of a fracturing fluid composition can be informed by knowledge of how various fracturing fluid compositions affect flow of hydrocarbons through earth formations and/or proppant. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of flow testing.